


A Drunk Invite (One Shot)

by thecutestprince



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He probably should have simply pushed the drink away. It was clearly an invitation for something more. But he realized that he wanted to accept his invitation. And so he did. He grabbed the shot glass, brought it to his lips, and drank it down in one gulp.</p><p>AU where Aoba goes to a bar and gets his dick sucked by someone pretty damn important</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Invite (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even NSFW because I'm just a huge wimp.

It was all just a spur of the moment. He didn’t actually expect to meet anyone at the club, much less hook up with anyone. He just wanted to get away for a while, to somehow ease the nerves from worrying over his new job.

Well, he did manage to do that, at least for the time being.

Aoba started off with just a beer. He didn’t plan to go past that. But then the bartender placed before him a shot of something.

“I didn’t order this,” he shouted over the blaring music.

“He ordered it for you,” the bartender shouted back, pointing at a someone sitting on the very last seat to the right of them.

He tried not to make it obvious that he was looking at them, but he couldn’t help it. He took in his appearance: dirty blond hair, piercing green eyes, and dressed in a suit and loosened tie. They also didn’t make an effort to be discreet; he stared at Aoba with such intensity and lust, it made Aoba squirm under his gaze.

He probably should have simply pushed the drink away. It was clearly an invitation for something more. But he realized that he wanted to accept his invitation. And so he did. He grabbed the shot glass, brought it to his lips, and drank it down in one gulp. Whatever was in that drink, it made his throat burn, his stomach feel hot, and his eyes watery. He coughed into his fist and tried not to look entirely pathetic.

When he looked back at the guy who’d sent him the drink, he was smirking, twirling his finger in his empty shot glass. And that gave Aoba an idea.

He called the bartender over, paid for the drink, then waited. He watched as the bartender prepared the shot, placed it in front of the man, and then pointed at him. There was hardly any hesitation before they gladly took his invitation.

This went on for a while. It went on long enough that when Aoba got up to follow the man, he was stumbling and tripping over himself. He managed, though, and followed them to the v.i.p. section of the club.

They did not exchange names; they had already exchanged drinks, and that was enough. No words were said. There was no time for words.

Aoba walked in and was immediately pushed down onto a couch he didn’t know was there. The man pressed his lips against Aoba, taking him by surprise, but he regained the little composure he had and kissed back with equal amount of drunken vigor.

The kiss was filled with tongue and liquor. It was sloppy, it was messy, it was _hot_. Aoba didn’t think about how insane and reckless it all was, but instead focused his thoughts on sinking his teeth on their lower lip and running his hands up and down their back. The shirt under his suit was tucked in, a barrier between his hands and their bare skin, so he tugged it off and let his hand roam up and down their sides and abs. They pulled away for a second, but only to work on pulling off Aoba’s shirt. Once it was off, it was thrown aside, and they pressed their lips hungrily against his neck, under his jaw, on his collar bone. Their teeth sunk into his shoulder, his neck, anywhere to leave a mark and leave Aoba writhing to take off his pants.

It doesn’t take that long for Aoba to finish in their mouth, but when he tried to return the favor, he realized the man had left. He wasn’t sure what he felt crawling up his throat. Disgust? Disappointment?

Oh, no. That was all the alcohol he’d consumed.

After he was done puking out everything that was in his stomach, he took a cab home. He gracefully avoided Tae, and ungracefully climbed the stairs to his room.

Before he fell asleep, he realized he was going to have killer hang over on the first day of his new job.

 

The hang over would be the least of his worries.

He had to wait to meet his boss at their office, along with the other new workers. He waited for ten minutes in deep agony, holding his head in his hands and trying not to puke. His head was pounding so hard that he didn’t notice his boss walk in. He didn’t notice until they spoke up.

“Morning, everyone. I’m your boss, Noiz, and-”

Aoba looked up and saw the man from the night before. They stared at each other with a horrified expression, all the color draining from their faces.

“Oh, god,” Aoba whispered. The feeling of realizing that the man who sucked you off at a bar the night before just so happened to be your boss was a sinking feeling that could easily make you forget to hold in your vomit. 


End file.
